1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for applying a polymeric convering to a circular cross-section workpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to coat rollers with a coating of a polymeric material such as rubber by winding strips of rubber onto the workpiece surface but such methods result in an uneven coating which requires further operations to produce a required surface finish. It is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus for applying an even polymeric coating to a workpiece such as a roller with a required surface finish in a single operation.